Everything Is Unexpected
by RandomStories203
Summary: One shot request for DivaliciousDooL. Mara got signed to WWE from TNA. After hearing about his divorce, Mara discovers that Randy is dating three girls at once. When they all break up with him and want revenge, Mara is their only way for revenge, but what happens when things don't go as planned?


**Hey guys, this is a requested one shot for DivaliciousDooL! Hopefully, she likes this and hopefully, you guys like this too so enjoy and review! :)**

_Summary: Mara just got signed to WWE from TNA. After about hearing the divorce Randy Orton has gone through, she notices that he is with three different girls at once and none of them know about each other. Mara knows how that feels like especially in her past experiences with her single mother. The three girls and Mara set out to teach Randy a lesson, though the things they plan rarely go as planned and there's another situation…_

Everything Is Unexpected

I hang up my cellphone and squeal silently to myself. I have so many mixed emotions. I'm nervous, excited, anxious, happy, and just plain blessed to be in this position. I sigh happily as I place the phone down and I go to my closet and take out my wrestling attire and look at it. It's the attire I used for TNA, but I love this attire so I might as well keep it.

Tomorrow will be my first night at WWE and honestly, I couldn't wait. I bite my lower lip and smile widely then go to change in my wrestling attire for my final night at TNA. Oh shit. I'll need to tell all my close friends there that I'm leaving. Damn.

I shake my head, pushing the thoughts away and I change into a big white shirt and some sweatpants. I put a nice black strapless shirt into my duffle bag with my favorite jeans and my knee high black heel boots and put my wrestling attire in it as well. I zip the zipper up and I grab my duffle bag and I head out the door.

I get into my car and head the place where all those familiar faces are and those faces where I shared many memories with to only be ending tonight since I got signed to WWE. I sigh deeply and try to push the thoughts away.

I head inside when I get there and I find Mickie and Gail getting ready for their matches tonight.

"Hey Mara! Congrats!" A fellow backstage member called out and I sigh. That is just what I needed.

"What is he talking about congrats?" Gail asked me and I purse my lips nervously.

"Um," I started out as I move quickly placing my duffle bag down and I start getting ready.

"You know, it's nothing, I just got signed to WWE, that's all. No biggie." I say quickly, hoping they wouldn't catch a word I said, but Gail and Mickie's eyes were already widened.

"What?!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Seriously?!" Gail said after her with the same tone of voice.

"Yes, yes." I replied to the both of them and I would expect bad reactions, but they squealed and hugged me tightly.

"That is big news!" Gail said.

"Congrats!" Mickie said afterwards and I chuckled. Just a couple more people and I'll be fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I walk inside the new arena was Raw was going to be on live tonight and I take a deep breath. I already miss my friends and I'm so nervous that I regret signing that contract. I shake my head and I go inside to find everyone where they belonged.

I look around for the Divas locker room and I find look at one of the hallways and I see the famous icy blue eyes that every girl seems to enjoy looking at. I look at the girl beside him, kissing and nipping at his neck and I roll my eyes. I turn on my heels and go another way until I bump into another pair of blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry." I say as I look up to see John Cena.

"Hey, um, it's fine. I didn't see where I was going. Are you the new Diva?" He asked me with a small smile on his face and I nod.

"Oh wow," He chuckles "Great to meet you, I'm John Cena."

"Mara." I reply and we shake hands.

"Mara... So I'm assuming that you're looking for the locker room huh?" John guesses correctly.

I chuckle softly and nod. He chuckles and tells me he will show me the way and about five minutes later I'm at the door that says Divas locker room right next to the door.

"Great, thanks so much." I say and he grins.

"No problem." He replies and walks off.

I enter the locker room to find some of the divas getting ready. I swallow nervously as I catch all their eyes and attention on me and I just want to stay hidden under a rock or my old ring, my old home. Damn, should I have really taken this contact? I swallow again and I move towards an empty spot then I felt someone's presence behind me and I turn around to find the Glamazon.

"That's my spot, squirt." She says to me harshly.

"S-sorry." I say, but she moves closer towards me.

"Beth, she said she was sorry. She's new here. Leave her alone." I heard another voice and I look over at the small English native petite woman.

Beth just rolled her eyes and threw my duffle bag right next to Layla and I purse my lips again and I make my way towards my duffle bag.

"Sorry about that. She hates it when people are near her things." Layla says me and I can finally speak, but softly.

"It's fine." I reply as I get ready to leave the locker room.

"You have a match tonight?" Layla asks me and I nod.

"What time?" She adds in afterwards.

"Umm, probably around 8:30." I reply and she nods.

"Okay, I'll show you where the gorilla is." Layla says and I grin with a quick nod.

"Okay." I say before we both walk out of the locker room.

I take a deep breath when I look at one of the clocks and it says 8:10. My match is nearing quickly and that just makes me nervous more and more. I continue to look around and I stop when something catches my eye.

It's Randy again with a girl. Another one. Is he really cheating on his girlfriend? I see them in an intense make out session and squint my eyes as I remember the brunette from earlier. This girl was a blonde. How in the hell does he keep those two away from each other? I mean I should say something to the brunette, but I really think that she has left the arena already so I can't do anything.

I shake my head in disappointment and I catch up to Layla. Luckily, she didn't notice I had stopped walking since she was always ahead of me. I accidently bump into her from not paying attention to where I was walking and I reach for anything in my distance to hold myself up to make sure I don't fall.

"Sorry." I mutter and she grins.

"It's okay. Nice tattoo." She says as she points at my wrist to only see a tattoo of a feather there and I grin shyly.

"Thanks. I have two others." I reply and she seems interested. Maybe I might make a friend right now.

"Really? I thought you only had two. I saw the butterfly one on your back when you were fixing your hair before we left the locker room." She said and I would have guessed it. A lot of people usually see my butterfly tattoo easily since my attire is exposing.

"Oh, yeah, a lot of people see that one first most of the time. I have one behind my ear. It's a music note." I say and I push away hair so she can look at it and she squeals silently to not hurt my ear.

"It's adorable!" She says with excitement and I giggle a little.

"Finally a smile and a giggle out of you." Layla says and a chuckle follows after her statement.

"Well, I'm new here and you know everyone just seems to be in their place. Like they know where they belong." I say and she nods.

"Yeah. I guess it's the same for everyone who's new." She replies and I grin.

"Mara, you're up next. Ready?" A backstage member asks me and my eyes widen in nervousness. I had forgotten about my match tonight.

"Uhh. Y-yeah." I say and he nods.

"Good luck. Meet me back at the locker room after you're done then we can get something to eat at catering." Layla says and I nod quickly from my nervousness.

"Alright. 3…2…1. Go, your music is on." He says to me and I release a breath I was holding in quickly and walk through the black curtains.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walk back through the curtains all sweaty and tired as my match had finally ended and I must admit that was a great first match. I got to win this time. My opponent was Kelly Kelly. She isn't the best wrestler, but she's hard to bring down.

I sigh deeply to catch my breath as I remember I have to get back to the locker room. Layla must be happy that I won my first match and I was a bit surprised that people were chanting my name when I was down and almost about to let Kelly get the pinfall. I survived through those almost pinfalls, but I ended up getting the pinfall in the end. I swore her out, I guess. I mean-

Hold up! Is that Randy Orton again? Oh come on, this has to be some kind of fucking sign that I'm supposed to tell his girlfriend that he's cheating on her. No, wait. That's a redhead this time. What the fuck? I'm so lost. What the fuck is going on? He has three girlfriends? What the fuck? What a fucking manwhore.

I quickly make my way back to the locker room and I see Layla and her eyebrows are furrowed as I'm walking around the locker room to make sure no one is here to listen in on our conversation.

"Okay, Mara, what's up? Why are you like this?" Layla asks me and I continue walking around then I turn to her.

"Randy Orton is cheating on his girlfriend with another girlfriend then he's cheating on that girlfriend with another girlfriend." I say and she looks even more lost and I sigh.

"What I'm saying is that Randy Orton is a huge manwhore." I say and she chuckles.

"Yeah I know." She says and now I'm the one who looks lost.

"What?" She asks and I squint my eyes in confusion.

"Who else knows?" I ask and she looks to her right to make sure she got everyone who knows.

"Almost everyone." She plainly says and I shake my head in disappointment.

"If you guys know, why don't you guys tell them? I mean they are thinking that they are the only one in Randy's heart when all three of them aren't the only ones in Randy's bed." I say and she shrugs.

"I don't know. We don't want to get into that drama and shit. It's too stressful, plus no one wants to mess with him. John doesn't even know and John is Randy's best friend." Layla and I sigh.

"Someone has to tell them and if no one is, then I will." I say as I head towards the door. I hear Layla's voice calling after me, but I don't stop.

I walk until I actually find the blonde talking to Natalya and I walk up to the duo and I tell her I need to talk to her and pull her aside after Natalya has left.

"Your boyfriend is cheating on you." I plainly blurt out and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She denies the fact and I grab her wrist and I drag her around until I find the first girlfriend with Randy. She looks on as they talk and laugh then he kisses her goodbye and walks off. She angrily walks up to the brunette and tells her that Randy is her boyfriend.

The two get into an argument and I exhale deeply as I watch the two. I close my eyes for about five seconds and open them again and I find the red head now saying that Randy is her boyfriend and all three get into an argument, then the yelling dies down and they look at me.

"What?" I ask and the brunette speaks.

"How did you know Randy was doing this?" She asks and I sigh.

"I saw him with the three of you and apparently I'm not the only one who knows. Almost everyone on the roster knows." I explain and the red head grits her teeth.

"Both of you stay away from him. Now." She says and then the blonde and brunette get into another argument with the red head for about another ten minutes until I get a headache from the arguing.

"Girls, why don't you all just dump him and find someone worthy." I say and they all turn to me with taken back expressions written all over their faces then the brunette smirks.

"I know how to get him back. We hurt him since he hurt us." She says as the smirk grows wider.

"Yeah, but we can use each other. He'll get suspicious." The red head said.

"We can use her!" The blonde said pointing at me and I opened my mouth to decline, but the other two have already joined in onto the plan.

As they talked about the plan, I sneakily make my way out from them three and walk around the arena until I find Layla at catering.

"Hey!" She says as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey." I say softly with a lazy wave and I take a ham and swish cheese sandwich and eat it.

"Did you tell them?" Layla asks me and I nod with a sigh.

"And apparently, I'm part of their stupid plan to hurt Randy." I say rolling my eyes. I didn't want to make an impression that I'm some life ruiner especially at WWE.

Layla chuckles then they call her for her promo and I sigh as I lean against the table and close my eyes for a couple seconds until I hear three high pitched voices around me.

"We got it." The brunette said. I open one eye and the three of them are huddled around me.

"You are going to date Randy." The blonde said and both my eyes opened quickly and widened as I grabbed the blonde' throat.

"What?!" I yelled and the red head explained.

"Not to actually date him. Just date him until he's fallen for you then break his heart." She said and I let go of the blonde's throat and she's coughing and trying to catch her breath. The funny part, I didn't grip her throat and she's acting like I was choking her.

The three girls explained the plan to me and I sighed as I listened. How in the hell was I going to make this womanizer fall for me enough to break his stupid heart? I didn't like the sound of this idea, but they had no one else.

The next day, they had all broken up with Randy to only find out that he already had someone new. All three of them were hurt and shocked, but after about a minute they found it typical. He's a divorced man who can't keep his dick in his pants. We get it.

"Alright, now go." The red head said to me as she pushed me lightly towards Randy's direction. I look behind me at the three girls then back at Randy. Was I really going to do this shit?

**XXXXXXXX**

So it was true. I asked out the womanizer Randy Orton and I was going to take him out to dinner and act all nice and stupid to make him fall for me then in the end break his heart, but it won't hurt me one bit since I'm not in love with this kind of man.

I exhale a deep breath as Chloe, the blonde, was fixing my hair. She was lightly curling my dark brunette hair. She didn't want to make the curls tight since my hair was only just past my shoulders and didn't want to make my hair look short. Ellie, the red head, was fixing my make up. I have pale skin so she was putting medium shades of eye shadow on my eyelids and adding some blush to the apples of my cheeks and she told me to add lip gloss after she was done. Alyson, the brunette, was coming up with more plans to make Randy fall for me.

"Are you guys done? I think my ass just fell asleep." I complained.

"Hold on, let me just do this…and there, you look beautiful!" Chloe said as I looked into the mirror and I stood up to get some feeling back into my ass. I was sitting in that damn chair for more than two fucking hours. I really hate this plan.

I walk up the mirror and put on a layer of lip gloss then put it in my clutch bag that matched my red gown that reached the floor. Randy and I were going to a really fancy restaurant since Alyson made reservations there to impress him on the first date.

The doorbell rings and we all fall silent and stare at the door.

"He's here, go to my room." I say and Chloe, Alyson, and Ellie all rush into my bedroom and I open the door after they are out of my sight and I put on a fake smile for Randy as he sees me and he is probably already impressed with my dress since his eyes don't leave my body for a while.

"You look great." He compliments me and I fake smile at him and thank for him.

"Shall we?" He asks me as he puts out his arm for my arm to loop through and I grin and loop my arm through his.

"We shall." I reply trying to make some kind of conversation before dinner and especially before he tries to sleep with me at the end of the date.

"So, your name is Mara right?" He asks me and I nod.

"And you're the Viper right?" I ask in reply and he chuckles.

"Yes I am." He says and I grin again.

He leads me out to a taxi and I tell the taxi driver the address of the restaurant and once we get there, he seems impressed with the restaurant. Alyson was right, he was very impressed and so was I. Luckily, I didn't pay for any of this shit.

We walk inside and I tell them my name and we are lead to our table that was saved for our reservations. Randy was kind enough to pull out my chair and push me in after I sat down.

"Nice restaurant you picked." He says another compliment.

"Thanks." I reply with a small smile as I pick up the menu and start looking through it.

"Find anything you like?" Randy asks me and I sigh as I continue to look through the menu. I don't know any of the names of these damn foods. I'm about to order just fries and a burger and be satisfied with that.

"Um, I think I just might order fries and a burger, you know keeping it simple." I say with a small smile and a wink. He chuckles. At least he finds me funny, I think.

"Nice, you aren't that type of girl who orders salads to make me think you need to lose weight." He says and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Girls who order salads to make you think that they need to lose weight?" I say and he nods.

"Yeah, some of the girls I've been going out with never order fries and a burger. They'll order a salad and that's basically it. I really despise how they do that. Just be you for once, you know?" He says and I nod my head. Is he actually being honest with me right now or is he just trying to impress me to get into my dress later on tonight?

"My ex-wife always used to be normal with almost everything. No salads. No really high heels. No caking on make up or spraying half a can of hairspray into your hair every night like no, I hate that." He continues.

"But if you hate that, then why date girls like that?" I ask and he looks at me before the waiter comes and we tell him our orders.

"I date girls like that because I can never find girls like you and my ex-wife." He says and I'm really surprised at this point.

"Hmm." I say as I open my napkin and place it on my lap before our food arrives.

"What about you? You go for guys like me? I mean, I'm sure you must have heard the rumors that I'm awesome in bed and-" I cut off Randy as I rolled my eyes.

"Cocky much?" I say and Randy chuckles.

"I'm kidding. But, seriously me? I thought a girl like you would never cross paths with me." Randy says before our plates of food are set down in front of us and I started to dig in.

**XXXXXX  
**

We walked up to my hotel room door as I chuckled from him almost tripping when we got out of the elevator.

"Hey, at least it was on something that I tripped on. I didn't just trip on myself." Randy said and I laughed as I shook my head and entered my key card to my hotel room and turned to him after I opened the door.

"I actually had a nice time. Now are you going to try and seduce me and get through this dress?" I ask. Chloe, Ellie, and Alyson said he would usually have sex on the first date.

Randy chuckled and looked up at me "I'm not going to do that. I don't want to take advantage of you. You are just-"He fell silent then he shook his head and grabbed my hand and pecked my cheek instead of kissing me straight on the lips.

I grinned before he felt bowing him goodbye as he walked away to his hotel room and I went inside and I furrowed my eyebrows. Chloe, Ellie, and Alyson came out from the bathroom.

"Why didn't he come in?" Ellie asked and I looked at her confused.

"I don't know." I replied. I was still processing this myself.

**XXXXXXXX**

I got lost in my thoughts as Alyson, Chloe, and Ellie argued over the ideas to do next for the plan. I honestly didn't want to do this anymore. The more dates Randy and I go on. The more I fall for him, but the bad part is that he doesn't feel the same way. It's been almost three months since we started the plan and I just want to end it, but I don't want to be the other girls.

"Okay, so go to the beach tonight and maybe he'll give you some alcohol and you'll two will finally have sex after three months." Ellie said in a complaining way.

"I can't believe he has gone this long without having sex with you." Chloe said and I shrugged.

"Oh and this time, we are putting an ear piece in your ear. It's a microphone that isn't noticeable. We'll hear what he is saying." Alyson said and I nodded.

"Now go get ready. I texted him like ten minutes ago using your phone." Alyson said and I got up from my chair and went to my bedroom and got ready.

The doorbell rang and I checked my hair real quick in the mirror and made sure that all of them were gone from sight. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, you look nice." Randy said and I smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I said with some confidence and he chuckled.

"Alright let's go." He said as he put his arm around my waist and we walked to his car.

**XXXXX**

"This is so nice and relaxing." Randy tells me and I smile.

"Yeah I know, I used to do this a lot when I needed to think, but I thought 'hey why not bring someone with me.'" I say with a small chuckle and I heard him chuckle along with me.

"I think this is the best date I have had in a while without sex." Randy said with a chuckle. I sit up and put my elbow on his side, leaning against him.

"Really?" I ask and he nods. I smile and lean down and kiss him slowly with some passion in it. I pull away and he tucks hair behind my ear.

"I love you." He tells me and I look at him shocked and speechless.

"Wh-what?" I say. I wanted to make sure he actually told me he loved me.

"I said I love you." Randy said as he sat up as well, he began stroking my hair.

I smile and kiss him again, pulling away slightly.

"I love you too." I say against his lips and he smiles before kissing me deeply as he brought me back down on the blanket with him.

**XXXXX**

I walk down the halls with a huge smile on my face. It had been three days since Randy told me he loved me and we had sex on the beach. I knew that I was so in love with him. I couldn't help my feelings for him. He was just so sweet and gentle. He told me things that he said he had never told anyone before and that he could be himself around me. Those words just made me fall for him more.

I walked to catering where everyone was and I got something to eat.

"Mara." I hear the familiar voice behind me and I turn around with a smile on my face.

"Hey Randy." I say as I peck his lips.

"We have to talk." Randy says to me.

"Would you rather talk or do other things." I say with a smirk as I move closer into his body, but he stops me and I'm confused.

"No. Listen, we have to stop this." Randy tells me and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Why?" I ask. I'm even more lost than before.

"Because we have to, okay." He says, but I shake my head.

"You can't tell me the reason?" I ask and he sighs.

"We have to stop this because I don't love you, Mara. I never did. I just said those things to get in your pants. You're just one of the girls that I sleep with." Randy says and I exhale through my nose. Those words hurt a lot.

"But, but, those secrets you told me." I say with tears forming in my eyes.

"Those were lies, Mara! Don't you get it! This whole thing was a lie so I could get in your pants!" He raised his voice. It caused everyone around us to look at me, and I swallow roughly.

"Asshole." I mutter to him before walking off, leaving him behind. I don't run because I don't want people to think I'm crying when I am. Tears are furiously streaming down my cheeks. I need a couple days off.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe he did that to you, especially in front of everyone." Alyson said and I don't answer. I cried for more than an hour and my head is throbbing.

"It's whatever. I'm going to take a couple days off anyways. I just need time to think and get over this heartache." I say before walking away from them. I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder and I walk out of the arena and to my rental car and I drive back to the hotel as I called Vince McMahon for my break.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I press the ignore button for what seemed to be for the millionth time. Randy won't stop calling me. Everyone knows I'm on my break, but he continues to call me non-stop. He hurt me and now he wants me back. Fuck that. I don't need him. Oh, what am I talking about? I do need him.

I groan again when I hear Randy's ringtone from him calling again. I press the ignore button and I turn off my phone. I need my space to think. I don't need him distracting me, making it harder for me to get over him.

I walk down the stairs as I wrap my silk robe tighter against me. It started raining with violent winds so I'm hoping that the power doesn't go out.

I get a mug and I make hot chocolate for myself. After I'm done, I go to my couch and I turn on the tv and watch a couple movies for about two hours.

I jump at the noise of constant hard knocking on my door.

"What the fuck?" I say confused. Who in the hell is knocking that hard on my door? I open the door to only reveal Randy at my door step. I groan and slam the door in his face, and he knocks furiously again.

"What?" I ask harshly when I open the door again.

"Let me explain, please." He pleaded and I rolled my eyes and I open the door wider for him and he enters my house.

He tells me everything that happened. He told me that John told him that all what we had been a plan to hurt him. When he explained it to me, I knew Chloe, Ellie, and Alyson told John because they were jealous of Randy telling me he loves me and not them. They were the only ones who knew about the plan and they were the one who came up with the plan. He then told me that after what he did to me when we were at catering, the girls felt bad and told him the whole truth.

"Look, I'm sorry, please take me back?" Randy said and I sighed.

"Please? I just said those things to you at the catering because I was so hurt." He added in and I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are lucky that you are hot." I say with a chuckle. Randy chuckles along with me and kisses me deeply before pulling away and looking in my eyes deeply.

"I love you, Mara." He tells me.

"I love you too, Randy." I replied back and I kiss him again.

This wasn't the best way to find my one true love, but it was all worth it.


End file.
